


Soulmate Highs

by UAs_Fics



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi, One-Shot, PolyShip Week 2019, Soulmate AU, Stan lives on the pot farm in this one, implied Jyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate tell. As Stan finds out one day, his tell is that whatever his soulmates write on their skin appears on his as well. He should be overjoyed, but instead, he's just nervous his soulmates will find him boring...





	Soulmate Highs

**Author's Note:**

> oof thought I had an extra day to work on this but nope, I was wrong. >> Sorry if it seems rushed or lacks the deeper nuisance and trope deconstruction of my other soulmate works. This one is mostly just for an excuse to write this ship.
> 
> Written for [PolyShip Week, Day Two, soulmate au](https://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/186457981563/it-is-time-my-friends-followers-and-various) [This Prompt](https://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/155162002795/soulmate-au-where-everything-your-soulmate-writes)

* * *

* * *

"Well," Kyle took a breath, "that's a dick alright."

Stan couldn't keep his eyes off the crude drawing of a penis across the underside of his arm. One moment, he had nothing there, then the next a line appeared. As if by magic, the rest of the appendage slowly grew across his skin. 

"I can't believe it," Stan muttered. He'd heard stories of this, but never thought he would experience it. This happened to a second cousin's hairstylist or a friend of a friend of an aunt's stepmother. People you didn't ever meet. People who were lucky and excentric. This didn't happen to normal people like Stan.

"Me neither." Kyle prodded the drawing with his finger. "You've really got your soulmate's writing on your arm."

Stan slapped his best friend's hand away. "They're not writing to me. I bet they don't even know it happened." 

Stan covered the drawing, his mind buzzing. Everyone had some way to find their soulmates. Those were the soulmate tells. Some people swapped eye colors. Some were color blind until they touched their soulmate. Some shared fingerprints. 

Stan had always assumed he would be someone who shared a birthmark with his soulmate, and, given how small and awkwardly placed his birthmark was on the back of his upper thigh, he would never have a chance to find his soulmate anyway.

Having his soulmate's drawing just appear threw that theory out the window.

Only one in a few thousand had a soulmate tell like this! A direct line of communication right on his skin!

"I really, really can't believe this." Stan felt a goofy smile spread across his face. "I never thought I'd get this lucky."

"Yeah," Kyle crossed his legs on the carpet, "you've got a really good lot in your love life, Stan. I'm happy for you."

Stan winced at Kyle's tone. Kyle wasn't upset or mad or even jealous, but behind his happiness for Stan, there was a tinge of bitterness.

On Kyle's wrists were the words 'thank you, please, come again'. They were either his soulmate's first words to him or their last. Kyle had long ago adopted a pessimistic outlook that they had to be the first _and_ last, and he would walk out of whatever store they worked at never see his soulmate again.

"Hey, Kyle, I'm sorry," Stan started, but Kyle held up his hand.

"Dude, it's fine. Are you going to reply?" Kyle changed the topic back to Stan's soulmate.

Stan nodded, craning his head around to find a pen or marker. Spotting one under his bed, he moved to his side and reached out his fingers to roll it close enough to grab it.

He spun the blue sharpie in his fingers, thinking what to say. Maybe the direct approach was best. Something like 'Hello? Is this my soulmate?" Or maybe he could draw a dick back. Give his soulmate the first impression that he was a chill dude. 

Before Stan could decide, teal blue words scrawled across his arm under the dick drawing.

"Wow! Did you draw this? Are you my soulmate?" the words said, with an arrow pointing to the drawing and a wide smiling face.

Stan frowned, twisting his arm around. Why would his soulmate reply to their drawing? Unless...

The original purple ink wrote under the teal blue, "I guess I am! If I knew today my arm drawings would reach my soulmate, I would have drawn something more classy than a dick! lol" 

"You don't just have one soulmate, you have two." Kyle gasped. "Shit, dude. Now you have to reply."

Stan nodded, uncapping the marker with his teeth. He spat the cap out and held the marker over his arm, just under purple's response. 

"Wowie, golly, and here I thought I'd never have a soulmate. I wasn't born with weird eyes or marks or nothing. Where you?" Teal ended their question with an oversized question mark, right where Stan was about to write. 

"I gotta mole in the shape of Louisiana on the bottom of my foot, but that's it." Purple drew a rough outline of the Pelican State. 

"I've never been to Louisiana. I don't think I've ever been off Hawaii." 

Stan sucked in a breath. "He's from Hawaii?" He exclaimed as Purple wrote, "You're from HAWAII?!?!?!"

"Yup!" Teal added a stick figure surfing on a wave.

Instead of replying directly, Purple drew sunglasses on the stick figure then added a speech bubble proclaiming, "Cool!"

Stan grinned at their antics. He was sure he'd like Purple's personality, and Teal must have so many stories from living in a tropical paradise. 

"So, are you going to eavesdrop or tell them?" Kyle asked, leaning back. He snapped a photo with his phone. A second later, Stan's phone lit up with a SnapChat notification. Stan capped the marker and picked up his phone, already knowing what the notification was about.

_"Local Love Struck Doofus To Scared to Talk To Soulmates. More At 10,"_ the caption on the picture read.

Kyle smirked as Stan flipped him the bird.

"I'll talk to them, I just...I need to find the right time to jump into the conversation." Stan twisted his arm to see the continuing conversation his soulmates were having. 

"So where do YOU live?" Teal asked. 

"I live in the Colorado mountains," Purple added a winter hat to the surfing figure then a few snowflakes.

"Kyle, he lives in Colorado!" Stan scrambled to sit on his knees and shoved his arm in Kyle's face. "In the mountains, like you do! Maybe you know him?"

"There are a lot of mountain towns," Kyle fell back to keep Stan's arm from his vision, "and besides, if he lives in South Park, too, he'll definitely know about you. Everyone in South Park and Middle Park knows about 'Tegrity Farms. It's where most of the town gets its weed."

He waved his hand around as if clearing pot smoke from the room. "I guess that works out well for you, then. Having one live in the same state."

Stan's stomach fell to his knees. He hadn't thought of that. What would his soulmates think that he lived on a cannabis farm? There is no way they wouldn't think less of him for knowing how to make pot butter.

For probably the millionth time, Stan cursed his dad for moving them out of the mountains ten years ago when he was five to start 'living naturally and in one with nature.' 

Stan tossed the marker onto his bed before flopping onto his stomach on the floor. 

He held out his arm and stared at the conversation. 

"Do you snowboard?! Sled? I've never seen snow before!" Teal wrote.

"Sledding yes, but not snowboarding. I know how to ski a little." Purple added a bear surfing alongside the stick figure. "It's pretty boring here. I like it like that, though."

Teal started to write something, but Purple wrote over him with another question. 

"What's your name? We should probably know lol."

"My name is Leopold, but everyone calls me Butters--it's a long story." 

So Teal Ink was Leopold--Butters. It would take a while for Stan to get used to calling someone 'Butters,' but he was sure he could do it if he had to. 

"Butters? Like what's on toast?" 

The last few letters in 'toast' curved up so they didn't overlap a part of the earlier conversation.

"Brb, gonna wash my arm off," Purple said in the middle of the penis drawing.

"Me too," Teal added under. 

"Well, this seems as good of break in the conversation as any," Kyle commented, tracing the words on his wrist with his fingers. "Wait for them to wash it off, then say you're here too."

Stan chewed his lip. "Yeah, maybe..."

Hearing the nervous tone in his voice, Kyle rolled his eyes. He stood and brushed his pants off. 

"Where are you going?" Stan demanded to know as Kyle strolled towards the door. " You can't leave me while this is going on."

"I'm coming right back." Kyle pulled open the door. "You know my mom doesn't let me eat at your house. Do you want me to pick you up anything while I'm out?"

Stan sighed. In retrospect, he should be glad he was able to keep up a friendship with Kyle at all after he moved away, but all the rules and regulations Mrs. Broflovski put on Kyle when he came down to visit were such pains in the ass.

"Yeah, there is a new gas station if you turn left and head East instead of back up towards South Park. They have that macha Monster I like and awesome chicken veggie pizza." Stan pushed himself up to pick up his wallet from his desk. He took out a ten and handed it to Kyle.

Kyle nodded, pocketing the money. "Ok, macha monster, chicken veggie pizza. Got it. Don't get another tattoo while I'm on a food run." He smirked as Stan slapped a hand over his hip.

"That happened one time and you won't let me live it down," Stan muttered, tracing the poorly done paw print tattoo through his shirt. Some older kids from Stan's school had invited them to a party, where Stan had been talked into being a canvas for an eleventh-grade amateur tattoo artist.

Kyle had tried to talk him out of it, but the artist was so pretty, Stan couldn't say no and waited until Kyle left to grab something to eat back upstairs before allowing her to make the paw outline on his upper hip.

"Nope." 

As Kyle headed down the hall and the steps, Stan stuck his head out of his room to shout, "And get me a Twix, too."

"Are you going to stress eat all night over this?" Kyle yelled back, the top of his head disappearing down the stairs. 

"I just fucking might!" 

"Stanley, language!" His mom shouted from downstairs.

After calling down an apology, Stan went back to his room and sat at his desk. He eyed the cup of pens, markers, and pencils. It would only take one mark for his worrying to end. If they were his soulmates, then what his family did for a living shouldn't bother them too much, right?

Stan's hand hovered over an uncapped ballpoint pen sitting straight up in the cup. His arm was clear of ink now. This was his chance.

Just as his fingers brushed the pen, Butters replied.

"That's better and yes my nickname is Butters like what goes on toast ha-ha!"

"That's awesome dude," Purple replied a moment later. "My name's Kenny btw."

Stan dropped his arm to the desktop, heaving a sigh. 

He couldn't do it.

Resting his cheek on the cool wood of the desk, Stan watched his soulmates get to know more about each other, unaware of their third partner's eyes on their words.

Butters and Kenny went on to fill up his arm several times with chit chat and doodles. Butters was quite the artist and covered his wrist with vines and flowers twice. Kenny was funny as hell and made Stan have to cover his mouth to keep quiet before his parents came barging in.

They seemed like amazing soulmates.

After erasing their arm conversations again, Butters asked, "Could you do me a favor Kenny?"

"Sure, what?" Kenny wrote back.

"I have a tattoo. I got it to piss off my parents last year. Do you have it now? Or does it only count if I get another?"

Stan's heart skipped a beat. He hadn't even thought about if old ink still counted. He pulled up his shirt and stared at the faded green-black paw print.

"You have a tat? That's sick dude! What is it? Where is it? I've always wanted one but couldn't afford to go to a good place."

"Thank you! I designed it myself. It's on my left shoulder. Check yours!"

Heart pounding in his ears, Stan slowly rolled up his sleeve. Just before his shoulder, he stopped, shaking. Forcing courage through his body, he rolled it up completely to see a T-like shape in a box with the word 'Chaos' written under it. Each of the word's letters was in a different font style. Unlike Stan's simple outline, this tattoo had shading that made the weird box shape look like metal. 

"Oh, no..." Stan whimpered. He spun around and dove onto his bed where he left his phone. He didn't bother to try texting. Pressing Kyle's number, he held the phone up to his ear.

Three rings and Kyle picked up. "Yes, Stan?" 

"Butters has a tattoo--and now I have one too. Another one. They'll know I'm here when they see my tattoo." Stan started to pace his room. "What do I do?"

"Just tell them! Who cares what they're talking about. Just write on yourself that you're their other soulmate and live happily ever after or whatever." Kyle's voice sounded irritated. "It's not hard, Stan."

"You don't get it, Kyle! My family lives on a _cannibis farm_. I'm not funny or artistic like they are. I'm just...you know a normal joe. Nothing special." Stan threw his arm out and brushed the back of his hand across his pen cup, knocking the whole thing over.

Pens and markers scattered on the floor, several rolling under the desk.

Stan swore, running his hand through his hair.

"Dude, I am not letting you have perfect access to meeting your soulmate_s_ and throwing it away because you're a coward. Don't make me take matters into my own hands, Stanley," Kyle threatened. 

"I am not a coward--" 

The sound of coins and cash hitting a glass counter came through the phone.

"I have to help my love-struck, doofus best friend talk to his soulmates. Keep the change," Kyle told someone. To Stan, he continued, "you have until I've driven back to 'Tridgey Farm to do it yourself, or I will sit on you and write it myself."

Stan shuddered. He'd known Kyle since they were both in diapers. He could and would do what he threatened. No doubt about that. he would pin him down and write bluntly something like "This is your other soulmate's best friend. He is too much of a wuss to talk to you two. His name is Stan." right across his arm in black ink. 

Stan slumped down in his chair, burying his face in his arms.

"Why can't I have a colorblind soulmate tell or anything else? This isn't fair..." Stan whined.

"Don't know what to tell you. At least you know you'll be able to meet yours and not walk out on them forever..." Kyle muttered bitterly. "Just--oh, shoot. That's the clerk coming to my car. Well, you just got yourself another few minutes." 

He hung up before Stan could speak.

Stan repeatedly dropped his forehead against the desk. What was he going to do? He couldn't let Kyle get here and do it. That would make him look like a total loser!

Deciding that reading Butters and Kenny's conversation might calm him down, he rolled his head towards his arm. 

A mark of blue ink ran down the back of his hand from his knuckles to just past his wrist.

"Did you do that? Are you ok?" Kenny asked, drawing an arrow to the blue streak.

"No, I didn't draw that." Butters drew a frowny face.

"Is there someone else here? Helloooooooo?" 

Stan watched the final o and question mark appear on his skin. He heaved a sigh and sat up. He reached for a pen, only to remember he knocked the pen cup from his desk a moment before.

Shaking his head, he bent over and picked up the first pen he found.

"Ollie ollie oxen free!" Butters wrote. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Swallowing down his nerves, Stan pressed the pen to his skin.

"Sorry." He wrote then added, "I'm Stan."

"What?! So, there are three of us here? Triple soulmates?!" Butters then drew a big heart. "I woke up today thinking I had none and before noon I got three? How lucky!"

"Noon?" Stan asked himself, then remember Hawaii was a few hours behind.

"Cool, man. How long have you been watching?" Kenny asked.

Stan considered lying that he had just woke up, but decided against it. Best foot forward didn't involve lies.

"An hour? I saw the dick. I was," Stan paused, "nervous."

"Wow. That's cute." 

He could almost hear the tease in Kenny's words as if he had spoken them, but somehow he didn't mind it. Instead, he wondered what they really sounded like, or even what they looked like. Kenny seemed like the kind of guy to have a lopsided smile. Butters probably spoke with his hands, Stan guessed.

The whole conversation he'd read, they had given vague descriptions of themselves. Both of them were blonds with blue eyes and his age, fifteen, but nothing else.

"It's ok! I was nervous, too," Butters made a smiley face, "but with three of us, will we have room on our arms anymore?"

"If we write really tiny..." Kenny let his handwriting grow smaller and smaller until the n and y were barely readable. 

Stan snorted a laugh. In his tiniest handwriting, he asked, "Does anyone have a Discord or something?"

"I do! It's ProfChaos172, my hamster is my pfp." Butters announced with a picture of a hamster in a square box.

"I do but could you wait a few minutes? Don't have wifi in the house," Kenny admitted. "Gimme ten minutes to get to the library."

"Wait, first, there is something I have to say if you even want to really include me in your lives." Stan steeled himself. "Dad moved us to a pot farm when I was 5. Other than that I'm boring compared to you two...Idk if you want a boring soulmate like me."

"A POT FARM?! HOLY SHIT!" Kenny drew a big, purple cannabis leaf. "Dude, that's not boring."

"I don't think it's possible to have a boring farm life no matter what farm you're on," Butters announced. 

A weight lifted off Stan's shoulders. With a smile on his lips, he placed his fingertips over the top of his soulmates' last words. Knowing they wouldn't think he was weird or boring because of his farm life, Stan wrote down his discord name and told Kenny he and Butters would wait ten minutes before attempting to contact each other.

Once Kenny wished them both goodbye, Stan bent down to turn on his computer. He tapped his fingers impatiently against the desk as the discord logo spun around. Updates, of course. It'll take forever for all of them to download.

Leaning back, Stan took out his phone and pulled up Kyle's contact. If Kyle was driving, should he just text him? Calling would be faster, but would Kyle even pick up? He only got his license a month ago and was a very careful driver.

Just as Stan went to open a text message, his phone rang. Kyle was calling him.

"Perfect," Stan mumbled before answering, "Hey, Kyle, good news. You don't have to hold me down. I did it."

"Oh, yeah, cool for you, Stan. Good job," Kyle replied absentmindedly. 

"Kyle? You sound distracted?" Stan strained his ears. He couldn't hear any engine rumbling or radio or the wind. Hadn't Kyle left yet?

Someone asked a question, and Kyle covered the phone to answer. 

"Kyle?" Stan shouted into the phone as discord finally loaded. He already had a request from ProfChaos172 waiting. His profile picture was a cute cream-colored hamster. It even had a little cape on. Stan made a note to send a picture of his dog Sparky right away. Did Kenny have any pets? That topic would be a great starting off point for all three of them to talk, and it wouldn't be hard to steer the conversation that way, either.

"Stan, you are not going to believe what happened at the gas station."

"You got the final punch in your free pizza card," Stan guessed as he pulled up his file folder of Sparky pictures. 

"No, better," Kyle laughed. "Do you know Jimmy Valmer?"

"Yeah. He's in my class. Funny guy."

"He works at the gas station you sent me to, and do you know what his Soulmate tell is? It's like mine, words on his wrist." Kyle continued, excitement growing in his voice. "You know what the words _are_?" He didn't give Stan time to answer. "'I have to help my love-struck, doofus best friend talk to his soulmates. Keep the change'."

Stan furrowed his brow. "No. No way. Isn't that what you said while you were on the phone a bit ago?"

"Uh-huh! And Jimmy told me 'Thank you, please come again'! Do you know what that means? We're soulmates!" Kyle shouted. "I found my soulmate. Life is great!" Stan could almost see Kyle jumping to his feet as he announced his joy to the gas station parking lot.

Stan held the phone from his ear, but couldn't help but smile. After years of moping and being bitter about it, Kyle ended up finding his soulmate after all. Stan would have to rub the irony of it in Kyle's face sometime.

"Aren't we just a lucky pair of boys tonight." Stan chortled to himself. "Are you coming back here?"

"Nah, I'm staying in the parking lot to talk with Jimmy until I have to head back up the mountain. I called to tell you that so you didn't worry," Kyle explained. "I'll pay you back for your pizza next time I see you."

"No, it's fine. Consider it a gift for urging me to talk to Kenny and Butters." Stan smiled fondly at the computer screen. Only a couple more minutes now until Kenny showed up.

"Thanks, man," Kyle replied. "I think I'm going to go now. Have fun chatting with your soulmates."

"Have fun chatting with yours." Stan hung up as a request to join a private group chat with ProfChaos174 and 6969SexyBeastMcCormick6969 appeared on his screen. 

Without missing a beat, Stan moved his mouse and accepted the invite.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing tumblr were this is crossposted](https://Uas-fics.tumblr.com)


End file.
